I dare you
by doc boy
Summary: Ben and Gwen visit Max's old friend in Lousiana. On the way they dare each other into visitng an abandoned house they passed by at night. Read to see what hapenes
1. Chapter 1

I dare you

I do not own Ben 10

Co-authors: Darthdragon, Anodite, , Kyuubi16 and GreenNightStar

Ben and Gwen Tennyson are ten year old cousins who went on an RV trip with their grandfather. Their grandfather's name was Max and he is about to take them to stay at his old friend's house for the weekend in Louisiana. Eventually the ride became very boring and Ben asked his Grandfather

"Hey grandpa, when are we gonna be there?"

"In about five minutes. We're almost there"

Just as he said that the RV passed by an old wooden house that seem to be abandoned. Its windows we're broken and it seemed very dirty and neglected

"Creepy house…" said Ben as a shiver went down his spine

"Don't tell me you're afraid of an old deserted house Ben" said Gwen with an devious grin

"I'm not afraid doofus!" replied Ben in frustration

"Then prove it dweeb. Grandpa said we're almost by his friend's house, so it shouldn't be far away from here. I dare you to go into that house. At night" Gwen's eyes had an evil spark in them

"I'll tell you what. I'll go in there if you're willing to come with me" said Ben

"No way. It's your dare" said Gwen

"Are you a chicken Gwen?" Ben got out of his seat and started walking around the RV making chicken noises with his rams folded

"Buck, buck… I am Gwen… and I big chicken…. Brwack!"

"Okay, okay! I'll do it" said Gwen as Ben smiled and sat down in front of her

"You are so evil…" said Gwen

"I guess it runs in the family" said Ben with a grin

"You're an idiot…" said Gwen

"I know what you are but what am I?" asked Ben

"Ugh! You are so annoying Benjamin Tennyson!" grunted Gwen in frustration

"So are you Gwen. But the difference is that you are a mega dweeb too" Ben smiled again

"Alright that's enough!" scolded Max from the front seat. Ben and Gwen immediately went silent. They forgot that their grandfather was listening

"We're here" he said and turned off the engine

"Now I want you two to apologize to one another, because I heard you say some mean stuff to each other"

They both sighed and said at the same time

"You're right grandpa we should apologize"

They turned to each other and said

"Sorry if I offended you" and right after that they put their faces closer to each other and said with a wide grin

"NOT!" and laughed

Max just sighed and rolled his eyes

"Why do I even bother?" he asked himself

"Come on. I want you guys to meet my friend" he said to his grandchildren and they walked out

"Hey Max!" a man in front of them yelled. He was about Max's age but he was skinny and his hair was still mostly black

"Hi John!" said Max and gave his old friend a big hug

"How've you been? Long time no see" he asked Max

"I've been okay. These are my grandchildren Ben and Gwen. We are taking an RV trip across America

"That's nice. Nice to meet you guys" he smiled and shook their hands

"Nice to meet you too" they two cousins replied

"Why don't we go inside? My wife is just finishing making dinner" said John

"Sure why not" said Max as they walked towards John's house

"It would be nice to have some normal cooking for a change" Ben whispered into his cousin's ear

"Don't tell him that" warned Gwen

"I won't" said Ben

"So what have you been doing since you retired from the Plumbers Max?" asked John as they sat down at the dinner table eating a delicious meal. On the table they had, chicken breast, rice, potato pie, a very tasty chicken soup and a bunch of other stuff. It was like heaven in compare to Grandpa's cooking

"Not much. I took a course on psychology once. Just for the heck of it. I've been going to the beach from time to time and hanging out with my grandkids" he said and put his arm around Ben's shoulder because he was sitting next to him

"That's nice" said John

"Tell me something John, do you know of any attractions in this area? I think my grandkids would like to have something to do other than just sit around all day"

"Actually there is. There's an abandoned house not far from here. Some say it's haunted"

"Oh yeah I think we passed by it on our way here" said Max as Ben and Gwen exchanged worried and slightly scared looks. The fact that it mighte be cursed kinda creeped them out

"aewe still on?" asked Gwen hesitatingly

"a dare's a dare Gwen" said Ben

She shighed

"alright…" she said

Two weeks earlier

A young witch known as charm caster was trying to prefrom a big spell that would make he uncle Hex and adult again. Ever since the accident he turned into a little kid she's been trying to find a w to solve the problem and she thinks she found a selotun. She's about to use a spell that should fix the problem

She put her uncle down on the floor next to her and put her arms in front of her and started saying the magic words. A blue light start to engolph her hands and a dust cloud appeared. Once she finished the saing the speel a small explosion ocured within the dus cloud that was between her and her uncle. She was blown a few feet away and heared an evil laughter

"hehehe…"

_"why does that voice sound familer?..."_ she thought to herself

"I'm FREEEEEEE!" yelled the voice as the dust cleared up

"I am finally free to destroy Ben Tennson and his cousin! Thanks charmcaster" he yelled and flew out the window. The dust clowd has now cleard off colpetely and she saw her uncle lying on the flooras a little kid just like he was a few minuts beforehand...

_"oops…"_ said charmcaster as sh realized wha we she did. She wondered what went wrong. She did the right speel and she assumed she did it right. If she did it right then she had no idea what caused gohstfreak tocome back and would probably never know"

To be continued…

Well what do you think? Didyou like it? Did ou dislike it? Did you like it even more?

Please tell me what you think on yourreviews on you way ou

t thank you…


	2. Chapter 2 are you scared yet?

Chapter 2 are you scared yet?

The present

Ben, Gwen and the rest of the gang have finished eating supper a while ago and everyone has gone to bed. Well, almost everyone. Ben and Gwen were sharing a gust room (even though they were against it) but had two separate beds. They were staring into each other green eyes from their beds in complete silence. It was so thick you can almost feel like it and their eyes seemed to be glowing in the mostly dark room like a cat's eyes. Finally Ben broke the silence

"Ready to go?" he asked

Gwen nodded slightly hesitatingly and they both got out of bed

Ben saw that his cousin was slightly nervous and he said to her

"You know, if you back out you will still be my chicken cousin…" he smiled stupidly. Gwen just gave him a light push

"Ha, ha… very funny doofus... let's go" they put on their jackets to protect them from the increasing cold outside and snuck out the door to John's house unnoticed.

The weather outside was much colder than they first imagined and they were sorry they didn't bring a coat from home. It was windy and it made their cheeks hurt and turn red because of the cold. Each time they took a breath their chest was filled with cold stinging air and when they exhaled a cloud of steam appeared in front of them

"Shouldn't we go back Ben? It looks like it's about to rain" said Gwen as they both looked up at the sky

"Then we'd better find shelter. I can see the wooden shack up ahead"

"I don't wanna take shelter in there…" said Gwen sacredly

"So that means you really are a chi…"

"Alright, alright I'll do it. Just stop calling me that"

"Whatever you say chicken Gwen" said Ben with an amused voice

They finally reached the abandoned house. Just as they stood under the small roof at the door stop it started to rain

"Looks like I was right about the whole shelter thing" said Ben

"We'd better get inside"

Gwen nodded nervously as Ben opened the door. He had to put some effort into it because the wind was struggling to keep the door closed. Once they were inside the old house they saw it was mostly dark and dusty except for a few lit candles which were not blown out because of the wind coming in through the broken windows for some reason. Suddenly the door slammed shot behind them and Gwen gasped in fear

"Don't be such a wimp Gwen" said Ben as he tried to open the door and leave since they completed their dare. But unfortunately the door won't open

"Come on you stupid door… open!" yelled Ben in frustration

"Wait a minute Ben. Do you mean to say that we're stuck here?" his cousin asked in fear

"We won't be stuck for long after I get some help from an old friend of ours" he said and kicked the door one more time and it made a sound that could make both of their hearts stop. It was a sound of cracking wood and the whole piece that supports the door knob and lock fell off on the other side of the door and was blown a few feet away out of their reach because of the wind

"Now what do you do?" asked Gwen

"Now we get some help from… Gah!" yelled Ben in fear as he saw a clown show up. Actually it wasn't a clown it was a few of them. And they seemed to be zombies

"Clowns! /zombies!" yelled Ben and Gwen at the same time. They were both afraid of zombies but Ben was afraid of clowns too which made things more difficult for him to deal with. Ben reached for the Omnitrix but before he could activate it a zombie clown picked him up by the neck and he hissed into his face

"Who sent you here? Why do you disturb us?"

"We're sorry. It's just we had a dare that we would come in here and leave. But the door is stuck if you could just help us open the door we will leave and get out of your way"

The clown smiled and said

"I don't think so. Do you know what I would dare to do to you right now?"

Ben couldn't answer because he was in a lack of breath. The clown continued talking

"I shall dare to kill you" he said as he was about so slam Ben to the floor but before he could do it

Gwen yelled

"Not if can help it!" she give the clown a round kick to the face and he let go of Ben. He bent down slightly and then was split in two and fell down to the ground and disintegrated once he hit the ground. After seeing this the other clowns fled in fear as they jumped out the windows while getting a few cuts from the glass that was left on the frame. Ben was sitting on the ground rubbing his neck and catching his breath. Gwen kneeled down beside him and said

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks for that"

"Don't mention it. Looks like this house really is cursed. You think those were the people who lived here?" asked Gwen

"I don't know and I don't wanna know" said Ben

"Okay. Now come on. We have to find a way out of here…" said Gwen and right after she finished saying that there was a huge thunder clap outside which made Gwen shriek in fear as she grabbed Ben in a hug.

"Aw… is Gwenny afraid of a little thunder?.." teased Ben

"I am not afraid I just had to make sure you didn't bolt. Being the coward that you are" she replied

Once she realized what she had done she immediately released and they were both very embarrassed and their faces were very red

_"You are such a dweeb Gwen Tennyson. Hugging your stupid cousin like that. It was just a bit of thunder. I can handle it. Can I?..."_ she asked herself that question with some hesitation

_"Oh man he probably thinks I'm some stupid cowered now… all I did was making a fool out of myself… great…"_ she thought to herself

_"Why did she hug me like that? Is she really that afraid of thunder? It's just a sound. There's nothing to be afraid of here… so why was she acting like this?"_

_"Girls…"_ he thought to himself

"Come on Gwen, Let's see if we can climb out the windows" said Ben and got up but Gwen grabbed his arm and said

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. I saw them from the rust bucket. There's some broken glass left on the window frame. If we climb out we could get badly cut."

Ben shrugged

"Fine. I'll use the Omnitrix" he reached for his hand once again but before he can press on the dial, a strong draft of wind came in through the windows and blew out the candles providing the little amount of light that there was in the shack

To be continued…

Well? What do you think? Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more? Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out…

Thank you…


	3. Chapter 3 never had a dream come true

Chapter 3 never had a dream come true

The wind has blown out the fire lit in the candles and now the only source of light in the shack was from the Omnitrix…

"Oh man… not the dark…" said Gwen in fear

Ben just looked at her and said

"Don't tell me you're afraid of the dark too…"

"I am not afraid! And if you make fun of that I will never talk to you again…"

There was a short silence and Ben just said

"Okay. I won't make fun of it"

"Thanks Ben" he could hear her say. He now membered he was about to go alien. So he slammed down the dial and was about to turn into four arms so he could break down the door, but instead he found himself as wild mutt

He grunted in frustration as he was about to run into the door and try to brake it down, but for some reason the watch timed out right before he got up and he was human again

"Oh man… I hate this watch!" he yelled in frustration as he punched the floor leaving him with an aching pain in his hand

"Ben… I think we are not alone here…" Gwen said nervously…

"Right you are little girl!" yelled a voice

Gwen grabbed Ben's hand in fear so tightly it hurt, but he still squeezed it back which made her feel slightly better…

"Who's there?" yelled Ben into the darkness

"Don't you recognize me Ben Tennyson? I'll give you a hint. I'm one of the aliens in that watch of yours…"

Ben exchanged looks with his frightened cousin and started to get scared himself

_"Oh no… this can't be happening… not him… please not him…"_ he thought

"Ghost freak?" he said

"It is I! I have come to destroy you and your cousin once and for all!" he yelled and for a moment was visible due to the light from the Omnitrix and before Ben could react ghost freak shoved himself down his throat and took over his body. It was excoriatingly painful. It felt like a huge invisible hand was trying to squash him. He felt like ghost freak was trying to make him do something he would never want to do in his entire life no matter what. Like kill Gwen. He had to fight him. His hand was starting to move toward the Omnitrix and it was constantly jerking all over the place and he was grunting in pain

_"Activate the Omnitrix and choose way big…"_ a voice hissed in his voice

"No! I won't do it!" yelled Ben out loud

Gwen could barely see what was happening. A Street light outside next to the shack suddenly turned on. It must be broken if it turns on so late at night. She could see what was going on more clearly now. Ben's face was full of sweat and his whole body was jerking. She was horrified and she didn't know what to do. She couldn't get help because they were stuck there and she didn't know of a spell that could help them, and she couldn't user her magic to help Ben because she was afraid she would hurt him in the process. So she just had to watch him try to resist ghost freak

_"Kill her…"_

"No…"

_"Kill her!"_

"No!"

_"KILL HER!"_

_"NOOOO!" _ Yelled Ben as his internal argument was now heard out loud

"Ben you have to resist him! You just have to. I don't want to lose you…" at this point emotions and tears Gwen has been suppressing for a long time started to pour from her heart and mouth and eyes

"I love you Ben. More than just a cousin… if you resist him and we'll get out of here we might have some time to be together. So please try to resist him…" said Gwen as she was now crying harder than before

_"She really does love me…"_ Ben thought happily

_"I love you too…"_ he thought

_"Kill her…"_ ghost freak's voice hissed in his mind's ears

_"I won't do that. I love her…"_

_"Kill her!"_

_"I won't do it!"_

_"Destroy her!"_

_"I love her!"_

_"Murder her!"_

_"I love you Gwen!"_

_"BEAT HER TILL SHE'S DEAD!"_ yelled ghost freak in Ben's mind trying to convince him to do what he wants. All this love and emotions was too much for him and if he doesn't get out of his mind soon he's dead…

"I LOVE YOU GWEN!" yelled Ben as he breathed a green smoke out of his mouth and he fell to the ground breathing heavily. That green smoke was what was left of ghost freak. All those emotions killed him and he didn't leave Ben's mind in time. Hopefully he is now gone for good… Ben just embraced his cousin into a hug and whispered into her ear

_"I love you too Gwen… I love you too… more than just a cousin…"_ once Ben said these words Gwen shed one more tear of relief and happiness and said

"I'm so glad to hear you say that Ben…" she said happily

"And I'm glad that you accept me for who I am despite of my problems…." Gwen smiled due to his remark as he smiled too. They separated from the hug and were trapped in each other's eyes. Slowly but surely their lips were getting closer and closer to each other as if an invisible string was pulling them together until they finally met into a blissful moment of wonderful contact. Ben put his arms around Gwen's neck as she did the same, as their tongues danced harmoniously in each other's mouths as they finally separated and leaned their heads on each other and Gwen said.

"I love you so much Ben…"

"I love you too Gwen… I love you too…" and they embraced each other into another hug when they heard a voice say

"And I'm dying to hear how this happened" the voice sounded all too familiar to them and they hoped it didn't belong to who they thought it did. It also sounded upset which made even more nervous. Ben and Gwen's hearts stopped before they separated from the hug to see who was talking to them…

To be continued…

So what do you think? Pretty cute and romantic huh? Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more? Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out…

Thank you…קמא he yelled and for a momoent

ed cousin...ching pain in his hand

n the watch timed out right before that and he was human aga


	4. Chapter 4 never had a nightmare come tru

Chapter 4 never had a nightmare come true

"What just happened here?" asked Max Tennyson in an upset tone  
>Ben and Gwen were at a loss of words<br>"uh... We... We were just..." stammered Gwen  
>"Yes?" urged their grandfather<br>"Look Grandpa the truth is me and Gwen fell in love with each other. That's what happened..." said Ben bracing himself for the worst  
>There was a short silence and Max asked<br>"Does this have anything to do with you two sneaking out?"  
>"Well sort of..." said Ben as he and Gwen explained to their grandfather about the whole dare thing and then being stuck in the shack and how it made them fall in love. Max listened and when the kids were done he said<br>"Alright. Let's go" he turned to leave and Gwen asked him  
>"Where are we going?"<br>"I'm taking you kids home" replied Max  
>"What? No! Grandpa, don't you understand me and Gwen love each other? You can't just separate us!" said Ben in protest<br>"I plan to. Now come on"  
>Ben and Gwen exchanged concerned and sad looks with each other and got into their grandfather's RV<p>

"You may sit next to each other but no fooling around. Remember, I still have this mirror" said Grandpa and pointed at the mirror above his head as they buckled in and hit the road  
>There was eerie silence which Gwen has broken first<br>"What's gonna happen to us?"  
>"I don't know..." admitted Ben<br>Gwen's eyes felt like they were being flooded with tears. Eventually her ego which she set as a dam for her eyes has broken and she found herself crying onto his shoulder. Ben hugged her while trying to comfort and kept whispering to her  
>"Its okay... It's okay..." Ben saw Max's reflection in the mirror in the corner of his eye. He was giving him the 'evil eye' as a warning but Ben ignored it and continued to hug Gwen in an attempt of making her feel better.<p>

Two weeks later  
>It was still the summer vacation but Ben and Gwen were back home because of what happened at the wooden shack two weeks ago. They were forbidden to see each other under the threat of military school if they do. It made them very, very sad and upset. Gwen being an obedient girl tried her best to avoid Ben despite the pain while Ben kept trying to see her without any good success.<br>It was a cold and moonless night and Gwen's parents have asked her to get something from hardware store. She put on her coat and went out. It was freezing cold outside so she was glad she took it with her and that the hardware store was just a few minute from her house. Once she got there she was relived to be swept by a wave of heat from the building's heating system. After a few minutes of searching she found what she was looking for and went to stand in line for the cashier. She looked to her left and saw Ben standing in the line next to her. She could feel her cheeks turning red and saw the same thing happening to Ben and knew it wasn't from the heat. They both wanted to hug each other so badly they could barely stop themselves. But they did because they knew they could get screwed if they did. Gwen left the store first and Ben saw her walk out through door and followed her with his eyes by looking at the huge windows at the entrance. He then saw her being followed by a bunch of thugs and she walked into a dark alley to avoid them. He knew Gwen was afraid of the dark and she might be in danger. He threw the hammer he was about to buy into a nearby empty basket and ran after her...

Gwen was walking faster, trying to avoid the thugs following her  
>"Come in little girl we just want to talk to you" said one of them<br>"Yeah we won't hurt you" said another  
>They were gaining on her and she started to run as they did the same. One of them was about to grab Gwen but stopped when he heard someone yell at him<br>"Hey! Leave my cousin alone you jerks!"  
>"Ben?" asked Gwen surprisingly<br>"So you think your tough huh? we'll just see about that!" said one of the thugs as they charged at Ben except for the one who was holding Gwen by grabbing her hands thus preventing for to use her magic. She tried as hard as she could to break free but she couldn't. Now she will have to see them beat up on Ben and there's nothing she could do about it and she hated that. The reason she was so concerned in the first place was because he didn't go hero. His love for her has made him foolish because he's putting himself in danger in order to save her. So far he didn't seem to be doing very well because the thugs were beating him up viscously and he wasn't an alien. Suddenly a loud thunder like sound has pierced the air near them and Ben fell to the ground as the attackers fled including the one holding Gwen  
>"They shot him! Those bastards shot him! No!" she thought<br>"Ben!" she yelled towards her injured cousin with tears pouring out of her eyes as she ran towards him...  
>To be continued...<br>Well what do you think? Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more?  
>Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out...<br>Thank you...


	5. Chapter 5 this really is a nightmare

Chapter 5 this really is a nightmare  
>"Ben? Are you alright? Can you hear me?"<br>Said Gwen in panic  
>He didn't answer. There was a huge blood stain on his stomach and he loosing so much blood it made his shirt sparkle. If she doesn't do something soon he will surly die... She took out her cellphone and dialed 911 and called an ambulance. Once done she put pressure on the wound until the paramedics came and hoped that the love of her life would live...<p>

Ben has been taken to the hospital and was being treated in the trauma section. His parents, Gwen and her family were waiting outside and were very concerned. Gwen however was also beside herself with guilt. Why was she so stupid she had to go into that alley? She's the one who's afraid of the dark. If she wouldn't have gone into that alley maybe Ben wouldn't be in this condition because maybe the thugs wouldn't have the guts to shoot him in the middle of the street. But why didn't he attack them as an alien? That way he could defeat them easily and wouldn't get hurt so badly... He was trying to prove to himself, to Gwen and to her parents that he would sacrifice anything; even his life to prove his worth for Gwen. She was starting to fear that he succeeded...  
>Her thoughts were interrupted by the doctor coming out of the trauma section<br>"How is he doc?" asked Gwen  
>the doctor sighed and said<br>"It's not good... Your friend was shot in the stomach and he lost a dangerous amount of blood and is now in a coma. His blood type is AB- which is very rare and the blood bank has a shortage on it. If we don't find someone with the same blood type within the next few hours your friend will die. I'm terribly sorry" said the doctor sadly  
>Gwen knew what to do<br>"Ben and I have the same blood type but we're cousins. Will that be a problem?"  
>"Not at all. Are you willing to donate some blood?"<br>"Yes. I am"  
>"Okay. You should know that you will feel tired and weak for a few days after this. Do you still want to do it?"<br>"Yes" said Gwen  
>"Then let's go" said the doctor as Gwen followed him<br>"Good luck" said her family and Ben's parents  
>The next morning<p>

Ben's vision was blurry and was slowly moving into focus. He could hear the suction sounds from the machine pumping his lungs and the beeping from the EKG machine. He could hear noises in the background. He saw a doctor looking at him  
>"Am I dead?" he asked<br>"Far from it" said the doctor and shook his head. Ben closed his eyes and was now asleep again. When he came to, it was dark around him and he realized he was in the same place he was the last time he woke up: The recovering room. He then felt that something was on his bed. It was Gwen's head. She was sitting on a chair next to him and put her head on the bed and fell asleep. He was still in so much pain he could barely move. But since Gwen's cheek was close enough to his hand he lifted his finger and used it to carcass her cheek. She woke up and saw he was awake and he was the one stroking her. He was smiling lightly and she embraced him into a hug. She soon poured all the tears and emotions that built up inside her over the last few days onto his shoulder  
>"I love you Ben" she said happily<br>"I love you too" he said softly and with great pain and effort, he lifted his hands to return the hug to the girl of his dreams was giving in the time of need... And she was doing the same with him...  
>To be continued...<br>Well what do you think? Pretty cute and romantic huh? Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more? Please tell me what you ink on your reviews on your way out...  
>Thank you... <p>


	6. Chapter 6 does mother really know best

Chapter 6 does mother really know best?

It was ten in the morning and Ben's mother and the rest of the family saw him hugging his sleeping cousin. They knew what happened and had to think what to decide regarding their relationship. Sandra, Ben's mom was having a tough time making a decision…

'_I don't know what to do… if I deny their relationship they will never forgive me for it… even though I need to set boundaries and give discipline I don't want my niece and my only son to hate me… they say they fell in love with each other… maybe thy really are made for each other if Ben almost died trying to save her and she agreed to donate blood to him… but their cousins… even if they are made for each other it just isn't right… and what about their kids? I don't want to have inbred and defected grandkids… on the other hand I'm not the selfish type… but what if Carl and the rest have the same thoughts. Then it's not only me. On the other hand I want them to be happy but how can I know the difference here between making them happy and making them rotten? I don't want to mess up my son and niece…_

_I guess I should have seen this coming… that they would fall in love. Max called me in the middle of the summer and said they were growing on each other. He knew they were more than cared about each other; he didn't miss a thing, but apparently I did and so did Carl and so do Gwen's parents. But who could blame us? Before they left they seemed to despise each other and maybe they really did. What made them start to care for each other like that? Was it his watch and her magic powers along with the crime fighting thing? I don't know if that's enough to bring these two kinds of people so close together… I mean they have been on this trip for only a month. How could two people who disliked each other so much can get to the other side of human relationship? How could they have fallen in love in such a short time? Its time like this that I don't know what to do with my own son… I threatened them if they get back together they'd end up in a military school… I can't tell them that now; Ben would die hearing it… he's not strong enough… I don't want to be responsible for killing my own and only son. If that happens I could lose all my close family; Gwen, her parents, Carl, Grandpa Max… I could even lose my own biological family. I can't tell how my parents and siblings will react if they hear about it… my friends will leave me too… I will end up living the rest of my days alone… I couldn't bare such a terrible fate…'_

Sandra let out a small sob and took out a tissue to wipe her face with

If I don't give them military school I would have to find something in the middle. It's only a matter of time before he wakes up and I want to have an answer for them agreed by the rest of the family. But what can I tell him now that wouldn't be too hard or dangerous for him?... I don't know what to do…

They say mother knows best… I wish it were that simple but it's not…

To be continued…

Well what do you think? Pretty dramatic huh? Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more? Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out…

Thank you…

Note: I'm sorry for the long delay. I kept postponing it and at a certain point wasn't sure if this story was still relevant because we are way past Halloween and this story was supposed to be associated with it. And thanks to the cretin for advising me to put Ben and Gwen's parents considerations into a story. As you can see I tried it out

Thanks again


	7. Chapter 7 the son becomes the father

Chapter 7 the son becomes the father, and the father the son

A middle aged man known as Carl Tennyson had a dilemma. A few weeks ago his son and cousin came back from a road trip with their grandfather which ended earlier than expected due to a disturbing incident. His son and his cousin always seemed to hate each other but during the summer it turns out their relationship has made a 360 degree turn. From being in a state of hatred they have seemed to have fallen in love with each other and that's what ended the trip early. Ben and his father are very close but Carl as his parent needs to set boundaries and he didn't know what's the right decision regarding his son's relationship with his cousin. On one hand he wants to make him happy but how can he know what's the border between making him happy and messing him up in this case? Being in love with your cousin can lead to genetically defected babies and Carl doesn't want to have that as grandchildren and he's sure that his son and niece don't want that either. On the other hand they seem to be very happy together. Ben seems to mature a bit which is good but that's not a good enough reason to allow such a relationship. Personally, Carl is not that against cousin marriage even if it's between his son and niece. It's their kids and what the rest of the family would think about his opinion that he's worried about. What makes him less worried is that cousin couples don't always get defected babies but there's no guaranty that it won't happen to Ben and Gwen. On the other hand if they want they go through tests to check it when they are older. But how can you know the test is right? And what about their friends and neighbors and the rest of the family? What will they think about them when they hear they married each other? They ARE cousins after all. And what about getting a job? Maybe the employer would think they have mental problems for marring each other. I don't people to think of them as insane and that they will be unemployed and won't be able to support themselves. But let's get real here they could just go to a psychiatrist so they could go through tests and he will give them a document that proves they are sane so that solves that... regarding their friends I think a real friend would accept a person for who he is despite his problems or at least try to ignore them or not talk about them. Regarding neighbors that's hard to replace and neighbors don't always get along... family is not something you can replace. I hope Gwen's parents don't disown her if she ends up with Ben. I know I won't disown them and I hope the rest of the family doesn't either. If Ben and Gwen do stay together maybe we can work something out with them. I WANT to work something out with them. Now that I think about it they are perfect for each other. I think I'm gonna support them on this one. I just hope the rest of the family won't give me too much of a hard time about that. Who knows maybe we can reach an agreement somehow. I think that Ben and Gwen really are perfect for each other and the fact that he almost died for her proves that it's true love. I just hope the rest of the family agrees with me so that we can solve this problem in the best wayfor everyone. Including Ben and Gwen…

To be continued…

Well what do you think? Pretty interesting huh? Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more? Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out…

Thank you…


	8. Chapter 8 from mother to daughter

Chapter 8 from mother to daughter

Lily Tennyson and her daughter Gwen didn't always get along. She always wanted the best for her but sometimes the decision wasn't always easy. A while back her daughter had fallen in love with her cousin and she doesn't know whether to separate them or not. Even though it could lead to defected babies, she heard you can run tests to see if it will happen but that would happen a long time from mow if they stay together. She and Ben fought a lot but apparently during the summer they have gotten closer. So close that they fell in love. Max has been giving her occasional feedback about their relationship; he didn't miss a thing. He even told her about the fact he saw them slow dancing in the RV. This warmed Lily's heart and she thought it was cute. She now realizes that from that moment on she should have seen the romance coming. Generally speaking she finds cousin romance kinda icky but in this case her daughter and nephew seem to be perfect together and for each other. She wants to support Gwen on this but is afraid that if she ends up marring Ben someday they might have defected babies even if they find out it will happen in advance. If she would have a defected grandchild she would learn to live with it but she wouldn't want to have a grandchild which is much more likely to be defected. She doubts the doctors can guarantee to one direction or another but if there's a high chance that the baby will be defected then she'd rather avoid them having kids. And what will their peers say? What will the family say if they end up together? I think that if they truly love and support each other they will learn to deal with it. I'm sure they already have friends or will one day make friends who will accept them for who they are. That's what real friends are like. Only problem is that even a good friend could be turned off by this and it would be hard for him to accept it and I won't blame him for that. It is hard to accept your friend for who he or she is despite marring your own cousin. But Ben and Gwen are strong and likeable people; even though Ben needs to be a little less obnoxious he still can be a likeable person if he wants to. I'm also worried about what the other parents will say. I think I'm gonna stay with my opinion despite the obstacles. I'm gonna support Gwen on this one and hope it works…

To be continued…

Well what do you think? Pretty interesting huh? Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more? Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out…

Thank you…


	9. Chapter 9 a father's dilemma

Chapter 9 a father's dilemma

Just like his brother, wife and sister in law, Frank Tennyson was unsure of what to do regarding the fact that his daughter fell in love with her cousin. Just like his wife he leaned towards the idea of letting them be together. What worried him is that they might have defected babies and they would lose their friends for being together in a romantic kind of way. He knows Ben and Gwen are meant for each other and wants to let them be together but is afraid of the consequences. The society frowns upon cousin romance and the chance of them having defected babies would be very sad and unfortunate. And what would the family say about it? I don't want them being separated from their family except the close one. Me and Lily will not disown Gwen for falling in love with Ben and I doubt Carl and Sandra would do that with him as well and I don't think Grandpa Max would do that either. But what about the rest of the family? I mean they don't have very close family aside from us, themselves and Ken but it would still be sad if they would get disowned by the rest of the family. But I doubt it would happen, most of the other family members are not terribly strict people and have their head screwed on right. I doubt the others are foolish and mean enough to disown Ben and Gwen for what happened because I think they too know they are made for each other so that solves that. Even if they do stay together I think and hope they will be able to find friends who will accept them for who they are. Regarding the defected babies thing maybe they can have treatment to help prevent it or they can adopt a child if necessary. I know they are meant for each other and would be very happy together but I'm afraid of the potentially bad consequences that could come of that. I don't want them to marry other people. It may be love but not the same and as pure as their love. I don't know if they will be very happy as they could have been if they don't end up together.

A parent's job is to try and do things that are best for his kids but that decision is not always easy and in cases like this it's hard to decide what's best... on one hand you want your kid to be happy and but on the other hand that happiness can hurt them. I think that in this case it's lifelong happiness we're talking about that could come with bad consequences versus less lifelong happiness or a lack of it on such a high level with a better and more normal life. But now that I think about it I think they will be able to find friends that will accept them for who they are. And regarding the kid thing it's not guaranteed they will have defected babies and even if they will they and we will deal with it. The defect might not be so bad even though knowing in advance is not fair to the child. I prefer they have at least one biological child and not only a foster one. I think they are aware of the risks so I'll let them decide on that aspect. I think I'm gonna support them on this one and hope they overcome the problems that will come along with it…

To be continued…

Well what do you think? Pretty interesting huh? Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more? Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out…

Thank you…


	10. Chapter 10 an old man's thoughts

Chapter 10 an old man's thoughts

I should have seen this coming for a while now. Even though Ben and Gwen fight sometimes I know they do care for each other and maybe even more than that. Now that I think about it there were signs of romance here in there whether if they knew about it and it was intentional or not. Like when ghost freak attacked us at that school and Gwen didn't get accept, Ben said she doesn't need to prove to them she's smart and she hugged him for saying it. After letting go he made a disgusted sound but after me and Gwen walked away he gave a little chuckle. This does not only mean that he cares about her it means he enjoyed the hug because it was from someone he likes. In most cases like these you would probably like that person in a romantic way and if Ben liked Gwen as a cousin he probably won't react like that when she hugged him even though she was a girl which would normally contribute to that. Then again maybe he would have. But when Kevin and Vilgax abducted him and took him to the null void and Gwen went after him and said she won't be leaving there without him. Even if the null void projector would stop working I would be able to fix it but they would be stuck in there for a while. She must have felt something for him that's more than cousin love if she said that if she was willing to be stuck there with him especially if she acts like she doesn't like him. The fact that he sacrificed the Omnitrix for her means something too. And what about the time she taught him how to dance and danced with him? How many girls do you know teach their cousins how to dance and dance with them? She must have felt something romantic for him and apparently he did too, because they have seemed to fallen in love. I know that them being a couple could lead to problems, like defected babies and losing friends but I think they will be able to deal with these problems or solve them if possible. I don't think they will be able to find such pure love somewhere else like the one they share. I intend to support them on this matter and I hope their parents will have the same opinion or we will be able to reach an agreement on this. Even though I'm still their grandfather their parents are the ones who call the final decision on this, but I hope my opinion will have some sort of value in the final decision and I might be able to convince them if necessary that it might not be so bad to let them be a couple and that they are perfect one. I just hope we make the right decision. Even if there will be defected babies it might not be so bad and they will still live with it. And Ben Gwen will always have a few friends who will deal with them being together. I don't know if it would be a good idea to have them separated because of these potential problems. We might separate them because we think it's best for them but then it could turn out to be a terrible mistake we might regret for the rest of our lives. Ii don't want that on my and their parents' conscious and I don't want to break their heart by separating them. I don't only want to avoid breaking the heart but to also avoid separating a perfect couple like themselves. I hope we make the right decision on this…

To be continued… well what do you think? Pretty interesting huh? Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more? Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out…

Thank you…


	11. Chapter 11 what do we do?

Chapter 11 what do we do?

The four parents and Grandpa Max have met at Ben's house to reach a decision on what to do regarding his relationship with Gwen. It was twelve thirty and the two cousins were in school and were supposed to be home in about half an hour. They knew the family was about to reach a decision so Gwen was to come over too. The family sat down in the living room and started talking

"So what do you guys think we should do about Ben and Gwen?' asked Carl

"I'm for it because I think they are made for each other and it would be wrong to separate them. If and when problems will come they will deal with them and we'll support them; people have dealt with worse problems in the past than what they could get from this" said Frank Gwen's father

"I'm with you and I think they will deal with it. Regarding loosing friends we both know they will always have friends to be with them. I assume you guys thought about that too and I think we were being a little too paranoid about that. Regarding defected babies the chances of that happening a like what? Ten, twenty percent? That still gives them a good chance to have normal kids someday" said Max

"How can you be so sure? Maybe they will be lonely?" asked Sandra

"Come on Sandra be realistic I'm sure they will have some friends on their side. Maybe for a while they won't, but afterwards they will. How do we even know their friends will even leave them in the first place?"

"Because they will be turned off and creped off" said Sandra

"I'm afraid she does have a point" said Lily

"I'm for it too but I'm afraid of these consequences. Now that I think about it even if they don't have a defected baby he will be teased for his parents being cousins. I want them to be together but I'm afraid of what it will cause" she said

"Guys you cannot destroy such a perfect relationship just because of hypothetical fears" said Max and Lily said

"Maybe you're right"

"Don't get me wrong I want them to be together but I'm afraid of how their life will be because of it" said Sandra

"Same here" said Carl

"Yeah I agree" said Lily

"So do I" said Frank

"I agree too. if all of agree but are afraid of the results we are already getting somewhere. Tell you what: I say we alert them about the dangers and leave it for them to decide. If they get picked on by their peers I think we should leave it for them to decide what to do. As long as things don't get out of control we should stay out of it"

"When you say alert them to the danger you mean also the defected babies thing?" asked Lily

"Don't worry we will do it gently. We won't tell them how it's done. We will just ask them if they plan to end up getting married and having kids. If they say yes we will warn them about it that's all" said Frank

Lily looked slightly relieved and said

"Oh so that okay then"

"I think you guys are right. Maybe these fears a little paranoid" said Sandra

"So I'm gonna support them on this one all the way through" she said

"Me too" said Carl

"So will I" said Lily

"And so will I" said Frank

"I will too. No matter what" said Max

"So it's decided. We are gonna let them stay together" said lily

A few 'yes's' were heard around the room

"I can't wait to see their happy faces when they hear about it" said Max and everyone burst out in laughter. Just when the laughing stopped the front door opened and the two cousins walked in

"Oh hi kids" said Sandra who was sitting in the couch facing the door

"We have reached a decision" said Carl who was sitting next to her

"Great" said the two cousins together, put their back packs down and sat down with the rest of the family

"First off all, we need to ask you something" said Carl

"I'm sorry if this sounds rude or premature but if you were to stay together, how would you see each other in ten years?"

"We see each other married with a child or two" said Gwen

"Definitely" said Ben. Carl glanced at his father sitting in the armchair in front of him before continuing

"Well you do know that if that happens those kids could have genetic problems?" asked Carl

"Yeah" said Gwen and Ben nodded

"You might also lose friends for marring each other because you're… you know… cousins" said Carl

"We know, but we'll manage. There are always friends who would be decent people and wouldn't mind us being together" said Gwen

"We even have some friends like that now who support us because they too think we belong together and they are not the rule breaker type of people so that's not the reason they support us" said Ben

"Really? You didn't tell us that" said Sandra

"Yeah well we didn't think we should if we might be separated" said Ben

"So you guys sure you won't mind all those problems?" asked Carl

"Nope" said Ben

"Not at all" said Gwen bravely and with a smile and to her surprise Carl and the rest of the family smiled too

"Well Gwen I'm glad to say that we are letting you and Ben stay together" said Carl with the widest smile she and Ben have ever seen him wear

"Really?" asked Gwen and she and Ben looked at the other family members for acknowledgment and they nodded slightly with a light smile on their face

"Yeah" said Carl

"We realized you two are made for each other and it would be wrong to separate you from each other" said lily

"And no matter what happens we will be behind you all the way" said Max with a wide smile

"Thanks guys!" said the two cousins with joy and happiness as their faces lit with those emotions and smiles as they ran to hug each of the family members in front of them in turn. Finally they turned to each other

"This is great Gwen. I can't believe we can finally be together!' said Ben with joy

"It's great isn't it?" asked Gwen just as happily

"Yeah it sure is" said Ben

"But not as great and wonderful as this…" he said and leant closer to kiss her for the first time in front of their parents without the fear of punishment or the least bit awkwardness… it felt wonderful... as if a wonderful and divine love and passion two people felt for each other was being strangled and the pressure has finally been released in their kiss but not harshly but gently and smoothly and wonderfully pleasant. It felt as if a soft, wonderful, cool breeze was stroking the front of their hair while on a beautiful beach on a Saturday night during sunset… it was that pleasant and so was the love they felt for each other... And they couldn't be happier about it... yeah… the two were meant for each other and it was pure, perfect and innocent love… and they couldn't be happier about it… as the kiss deepened Gwen put her arms around Ben's neck as he did the same with hers as they kissed Passionately and Frenchly as their tongues danced in each other's mouth as they enjoyed the wonderful kiss and smooch they shared with each other… and they couldn't be happier about it… Once separated Ben said

"I love you Gwen and nothing will ever change that" said Ben

"I love you too Ben… I love you too…." Said Gwen happily and rested her head in his shoulders as he did the same with hers as they continued to hug each other warmly and lovingly as they parents stood and watched with a wide and happy smile on their face. Their kids finally fell in love and they were okay about it and they couldn't be happier about it… and neither could Ben and Gwen…

To be continued…

Well? What do you think pretty cute and romantic huh? Did you like it? Did dislike it? Did you like it even more? Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out…

Thank you…


	12. Chapter 12 eating pizza with Gwen

Chapter 12 eating pizza with Gwen

Two weeks have passed since Ben and Gwen got the approval of their relationship from their parents. The two are now leaving the school building after a day at school. For once they didn't get any homework and didn't have any tests coming up so they were completely free and Ben had an idea for something for them to do.

"Hey Gwen you wanna go eat some pizza?"

"Sure that sounds nice" replied his cousin with a smile as she smiled too. Given the fact that the pizza shop was conveniently close to Ben's house, so they were able to take the school bus to stop next to his house and go from there. So they boarded the bus and were on the way to Ben's house. They sat next to each other and held each other's hands which were rested on the space between them. They were very happy they had their freedom to be together now. Their parents don't want them to get carried away with their relationship so they need to be careful but he thinks going to eat pizza will not be a problem. Once they got off the bus they walked towards the pizza shop

"So what kind of pizza do you like?" asked Ben

"Mainly I like regular but I would sometimes eat pizza was corn"

"Really? I like pizza with corn too" said Ben

"Really?" asked Gwen

"Yeah go figure" said Ben

"So what are you gonna have?"

"I think I'm gonna have three regular slices" said Gwen

"Yeah me too" said Ben

"You want us to get a pie instead? We will have two extra"

"Yeah why not?" said Ben as they reached the entrance to the pizza shop.

"Can I help you?" asked a clerk behind the counter

"We will have a regular whole pie" said Ben

"Okay. That'll cost 8 bucks" said the clerk

"Wow that's pretty cheap" said Gwen

"Yeah that's because it's December. We have lower prices during that time" said the clerk and Gwen nodded slightly and let out a small

"Ah" meaning she understood why it was so cheap

"Ben gave him a ten dollar bill and the cashier pressed a few buttons on the cash register and it opened with a small ding. The clerk reached for one of the compartments and took out a two dollar bill and gave it to Ben"

"Thanks" he said

"You're welcome. You can also pick a complimentary liter and a half bottle from the refrigerator"

"Thanks" said Ben again and he and Gwen went to one of the tables and sat down after they took a bottle of coke from the fridge

"Whoa this pizza is pretty good" said Gwen after she took a bite from her slice

"Yeah it is" said Ben who busy eating his

"Hey do you know how much do three slices cost here?"

"I don't know. You can go ask him" said Ben

"Okay I'll be right back" Gwen said and got up. When she came back she said

"The guy says that with the discount it costs a dollar and a half so I owe you four fifty" said Gwen

"For what? For the pizza?" asked Ben

"Yeah I want to pay you back" said Gwen

"No, no you don't have to pay me back, really I don't mind" said Ben

"Are you sure? I want to pay you back for it" said Gwen

"Really, Gwen it's fine don't worry"

Gwen smiled and said

"Thanks Ben that's very sweet of you"

Ben smiled and said

"You're welcome" and Gwen smiled too and once he swallowed she leant closer to him over the table and kissed him on the lips which caught him off guard but he still returned it. Once done Gwen sat back in her seat and said

"I think we're even now"

"Yeah" said Ben and his cheeks were slightly red and Gwen burst out in laughter and Ben joined in. An hour later they were walking down the street on the way to Ben's house. Thankfully they live next door now so it wouldn't a problem for Gwen to get home. Once they reached the sidewalk in between the two houses Ben turned to face Gwen

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow" said Ben

"Yeah it will be just as fun and wonderful" said Gwen and they both smiled due to her remark. Ben leaned in to kiss her again and wrapped they each other arms around the other's necks and enjoyed their wonderful passionate kiss. Once separated Ben said

"So I'll see you tomorrow"

"Right" said Gwen and smiled as they both laughed because they thought of what just happened which was caused by that sentence. She air kissed him and he did the same before she walked into her house and she went in... Ben just stood there and sighed happily and walked into his house as well. They both had the perfect boy/girl friend anyone could ever wish for… and they couldn't be happier about it…

To be continued…

Well? What do you think? Pretty cute and romantic huh? Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more? Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out…

Thank you…


	13. Chapter 13 merry Christmas Gwen

Chapter 13 merry Christmas Gwen

It was Christmas Eve and Gwen and her family are gonna be staying by Ben's house for Christmas and Max is gonna be over for dinner as well.

At eight o'clock the doorbell rang and Carl opened the door to greet the other Tennysons. Everyone was wearing heavy coats and there was a little bit of snow on their shoulders. As they came in Ben showed up to see his cousin and girlfriend shake the snow out of her hair and hang her coat.

"Merry Christmas Gwen" he said happily

She turned around and the moment she saw him, her face lit up with joy

"Ben!" she yelled and ran to hug him

"Merry Christmas Ben" she said happily leaning her head on his chest as he continued to hug her. After a few moments they separated and walked to the kitchen to enjoy the Christmas meal.

Once the meal began they enjoyed the wonderful food which was consisted of a roasted Turkey mashed potatoes pumpkin pie and a bunch of other wonderful foods.

"So how are things with you guys?" asked Carl and frank said

"We're okay. Gwen couldn't wait to see Ben even though she last saw him just a few days ago…" he chuckled

"Dad!" scolded Gwen and her father gave a small laugh

"I'm sorry Gwen I was just kidding"

"Guys let's try not fight okay? It's Christmas" said Lily

"It is?" asked Ben who was obviously kidding but sounded serious

"Yeah you didn't get memo?" asked Gwen and everyone burst in laughter

An hour and a half later everyone except the two cousins retired to bed. Ben and Gwen sat on the couch cuddled under a blanket and were watching TV

"Did you know that the Grinch is been played by Jim Carrey?" Asked Gwen

"Yeah it says so in the credits" said Ben

"Oh right I forgot. My bad" said Gwen

They gave a small laugh because of what happened. It was now one AM. Rather than sleeping in front of the television the two cousins went upstairs to Ben's room. Ben was gonna sleep in his bed and Gwen slept on a mattress on the floor next to it. Ben reached his room first and stood in the doorway waiting for Gwen to catch up with him. When she reached him, he finally looked up and noticed what was over his head. It was mistletoe. Gwen looked at it and smiled as Ben smiled too. Their faces inched closer together until their lips met into a soft, wonderful French kiss which developed into a passionate kiss. Ben put his arms around Gwen's neck as she did the same with his as they deepened into a wonderful kiss of infinite pleasure, innocence and love… once separated they looked at each other's eyes and Gwen said

"We should get some sleep…" and Ben nodded and they walked into his room got into their pajamas and went to bed but not before another passionate kiss which ended with Gwen saying happily

"Merry Christmas Ben' she smiled and he smiled too

"you too Gwen" they booth continued to gaze into each other's eyes, their faces inches from each other and Gwen was holding Ben's chin and he put his hand on her hair and stroked it.

"I love you Gwen… I always did and I always will… I will never stop loving you no matter what…" he said happily and sincerely

"I love you too Ben… I always did and I always will and I too will never stop loving you no matter what…" they both smiled due to her remark and shared and deepened into their most loving, heartwarming and wonderful passionate kiss yet… it's as if it had a sense of certainty; that it is for real and that they were truly meant for each other and that they would spend the rest of their lives together…

And they couldn't be happier about it…

To be continued…

Well what do you think? Pretty cute and romantic huh? Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more? Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out…

Thank you…


	14. Chapter 14 six years later

Chapter 14 six years later

Disclaimer: I do not own titanic

Warning: this chapter contains references and spoilers from the movie titanic. You might want to keep that in mind before reading

It has been six years since Ben and Gwen fell in love and went through a lot of trouble to have it permitted. Ben and Gwen are now sixteen years old and are about to go on a date on which they will be seeing a re-release of titanic in 3D. It was July 14th; the middle of the summer vacation which was best time to go and have fun. They entered the hall and sat down next to each other and sure enough the movie began… the movie slightly reflected the trouble they had to go through to be together… the fact that Jack had to work on Rose until she fell in love with him in return and they could become a couple reminded them that they had to work on becoming and staying a couple as well. The movie was very touching. In the part that jack dies Gwen was weeping and rested her head on Ben's chest and he hugged her comfortingly and kissed her hair in attempt to sooth her. In the very end he shed a few tears as well and when the credits started rolling they walked out of the theater with Ben hugging Gwen who was burying her face into his shoulder. Apparently the movie had a real impact on her. Once they left the theater, they went to the park and sat down on the bench. After a few minutes Gwen was still sobbing so Ben said gently

"You know Gwen, it was just a movie… you don't have to get so worked up about it…"

"I know…." She said softly

"But it's just it reminds me of our case that we had to struggle to stay a couple like they struggled to become one… and I hate the fact that jack died and it makes me afraid that you will die… prematurely that is… I can't lose you… I can't lose you Ben…" she sobbed.

Ben tightened the embrace around her and kissed her head and rested his face on top of it

"I cannot predict the future Gwen. But I promise you that I will do my best not to die prematurely. If its in my control I promise you I won't but I can't promise you that if it's out of my control but I'll do my best to be careful…" he said to her soothingly.

Gwen gulped and said in a shaky voice

"Thanks Ben… you don't know how much that means to me…"

Ben smiled and said

"You're welcome Gwen. You know I love you right?"

Gwen's mouth curved into a smile and her eyes twinkled with a dripping tear; she closed her eyes gulped once more and said happily

"I do Ben… I know it with all my heart and I feel the same way about you Ben… I love you so much…" said Gwen and smiled as Ben smiled too

"I love you too Gwen, I love you too" he said happily as he lifted his head from hers and she looked him in the eyes. The same green eyes she had. Their faces inched closer to each other until their lips met into a wonderful kiss of many emotions. It's as if the kiss was medicine for Gwen's soul, heart and feelings; it's as if it said to her

"It's okay… I'm here for you…"

It's as if it reassured her, like it calmed her and made her soul at wonderful calmness and peace. It's as if it gave her ultimate joy and lifelong happiness… and it has… it sure has… little did she know it was doing the same for Ben. Once they separated from the kiss their faces were inches away from each other and they saw each other's green emerald eyes. Ben saw some tears on Gwen's cheek. He reached out a finger and whipped them off. A few seconds later Gwen sighed happily and flopped herself into Ben's shoulder and he put her arms around her as she began to sob again. Apparently this was making her very emotional

"I'm so sorry Gwen. What did I do?" he asked gently

Gwen was barely able to talk because of the tears strangling her voice and throat

"No it's not that you did anything… I'm just so moved by this whole thing. I couldn't have gotten a better boyfriend than you and I'm so happy I'm lucky to have you as such a person. You really know how to make me feel better…" she said happily and Ben smiled due to her remark

"I'm glad to hear it... but you do know I will always be there for you and I will always love you right?"

"I do Ben… I sure do…" she said happily and they both smiled due to her remark. They separated from the hug and looked each other in the eyes as their faces inched closer to each other as their lips met into the most wonderful, perfect, divine and flawless kiss ever and it was much more healing and wonderfully pleasant than the previous one for both Ben and Gwen as one. Ben put his arms around Gwen's neck as she did the same with his as they enjoyed the kiss while their tongues danced in each other's mouths. Once the kiss ended their faces detached but they still hugged each other and rested their heads in each other's shoulders

"I love you Ben…" said Gwen happily with a sigh

"I love you so much…"

"I love you too Gwen I love you too" Ben said with just as much happiness and sincerity. They both smiled due to his remark and just stayed there hugging each other warmly and lovingly as their body heat warmed each other up… it was the most perfect and wonderful hug and moment they could ever wish for or ever shared... and they couldn't be happier about it…

To be continued…

Well what do you think? Pretty cute and romantic huh? Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more? Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out…

Thank you…


	15. Chapter 15 life

Chapter 15 life

It's hard to believe the two cousins are now eighteen years old. It seems it was only yesterday that they first fell in love. It's amazing how time flies when you grow up. Ben and Gwen are now on their way to their graduation ceremony while riding in Ben's car.

"I can't believe I graduated with honors. Back when we were ten I was horrible at studying"

"Yeah you have come a long way. What's even more impressive is that you managed to get accepted to Harvard University. It's the best university there is" said Gwen

"Yeah it is amazing. I'm just glad I'll be able to be with you there. We are gonna have to move into our new apartment within the next few weeks"

"Yeah" said Gwen.

Over the past few weeks Ben and Gwen have been looking for an apartment they would be staying in while in college. They found a nice one not too far away from the campus and they combined their life savings into buying it. Very soon they would have to move there. Once they arrived at the school they got out and went to the back yard where the ceremony was held. There were rows of chairs and a big stage in front of them. Suddenly they heard people calling their names

"Ben!""

"Gwen!"

They turned to look and saw their parents approach them. Looks like they got here first. The parents hugged their child and niece/nephew in turn

"I'm so proud of you" the parents said to the kids

Once the greeting was done the ceremony began

A tall skinny man with slightly receding brown hair climbed up to the podium at the edge of the stage. That was the school principle. Despite the stereotype he's a nice person despite being a principle but still knew how to give discipline when needed

When the crowd saw he wished to speak they went silent

"Good afternoon my name is Ron Cohen and I am the principle of Bellwood high school and junior high school" there was short pause that lasted a few seconds before the principle continued

"Six years ago you have entered the doors of this school, leaving behind six years at elementary school and were wary about the next six years of junior high and high school. Now here you stand today another six years later but in this case are about to go on split paths. Some of you may go on a world trip to celebrate your graduation, others will go to college and some will rent an apartment while trying to get a job or go to college. I sure hope you all chose the right path and don't make any tragic mistakes along the way. Ahead of you lay an unknown path and occasionally difficult to deal with, depending on what happens. I hope all of you deal with your problems the best way you can"

There was another short silence before the principle continued

"So I'm sorry if it sounds like I'm trying to preach because I'm just trying to give some final, helpful advice for life. So I'm gonna finish this speech by saying congratulations on your graduation, good luck on the next phases of life and thank you so much for a good six years despite occasional mischievous acts"

The crowd gave a little laugh

"We would be happy to see you visit us from time to time. Once again congratulations and I now let our vice principle and teachers carry on with the ceremony. Good day" he finished with a smile and gave a small bow to the people in the crowd and walked off the stage.

The other staff members said things more of the same and finally it was time to give the diplomas. Each teacher called out for his own students. Ben and Gwen were in the same class so their teacher would call for both of them

"John Smith" said the teacher and a tall, blond skinny man walked up to the stage and shook his teacher's hand and walked down after he received his diploma

"Lois Lane" said the teacher and a black haired girl walked up to receive her high school diploma

The teacher read the names on until he reached the two cousins

"Ben and Gwen Tennyson" he said and they walked up to receive their diplomas and shook their teacher's hand and walked down from the stage and went to their parents who greeted them with a hug and a kiss. They sat down as the other teachers called out for their own students.

Four hours later the two cousins were sitting in the couch at Ben's house cuddled under a blanket and a lit fireplace. After the family has left the graduation ceremony they went out to eat at a restaurant to celebrate. The parents have gone to sleep while the two young adults stayed on the couch. It was now nine PM and they were quite tired. Even though it was almost July it was cold and rainy outside so they want to be warm and cozy.

Ben had his arms around Gwen and she rested her head in his chest

"It's hard to believe we graduated high school. Only two weeks ago were ten years old and discovered how we felt for each other"

"Yeah in that house in Louisiana" said Ben

"It's hard to believe it's been such a long time ago. The next thing you know we'll be old people"

"Oh come on Gwen don't say that. Let's enjoy life as it is and I'm sure we will and we'll fulfill it properly and hopefully so will are our kids"

Gwen smiled due to his remark and straightened up to meet his eyes. The same green eyes she has. Their faces inched closer to each other until their lips meet into a soft loving passionate kiss. Ben his arms around Gwen's waist and she put hers around his neck. They closed their eyes and enjoyed the pleasure of the kiss which seemed warmer and more pleasant than usual. Maybe because they were under the covers and because of the lit fireplace… once their lips detached Gwen rested her head in Ben chest again and said happily

"I love you Ben…"

"I love you too Gwen… I love you too…" said Ben and kissed her hair and tightened the embrace around her waist as they slowly drifted to sleep as the fire in the fireplace died out into coal and ashes. The two loving cousins have fallen asleep only to wake up to happy and fulfilling tomorrow… and they couldn't be happier about it…

To be continued…

Well what do you think? Pretty cute and romantic huh? Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more? Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out…

Thank you…


	16. Chapter 16 two years later

Chapter 16 two years later

Ben and Gwen are now in their sophomore year in college. Ben was studying to be a cop and Gwen was studying to be a kindergarten teacher. The two cousins are now 18 years old. It's hard to believe they've been a couple for eight years... So much has happened since then... Today was their last day of the school year. Only two years left for them to do in college... The two were exiting the college campus. It was a hot summer day and Gwen was wearing a green short sleeve shirt and short blue pants and Ben was wearing the same outfit. "Hey Gwen what do you say we go get something cold to drink?" "Sure that sounds nice" said Gwen "Great let's go" said Ben and they started walking towards a nearby drink stand. Once by the desk a blond young man came up to them and said "Hey guys what's up?" "Hi John" said the two cousins. John was one of their fellow students and one of the people who ran the drink stand "The usual I presume?" "Sure" said the two cousins and John opened two cold and sizzling RC cola bottles. Gwen reached for her wallet but Ben stopped her "It's okay I'll pay for it" "Are you sure?" "Yeah it's fine don't worry about it" "Okay" said Gwen and put her wallet away and Ben gave John a ten dollar bill "Thanks John" "You're welcome" he said "Have a good summer" he added "Thanks you too" said Ben "See you next year" he said "Right" said John and waved as the cousins waved too and walked away. "It's hard to believe it's been two years in college" said Gwen "Yeah we're half way through" said Ben and took a sip from his coke "The thing is that after we finish here we won't be learning in the same place. I'll be at the police academy and you'll be at teaching school" "Don't worry we'll see each other at the apartment" said Gwen "Yeah" said Ben as they reached their apartment building. Once inside their apartment they put their bags on the floor and took separate showers and then sat in front of TV in short but clean clothes. Ben had his feet with one over the other on the coffee table in front of him, while Gwen had her feet stretched out under the table. They were watching the old Disney timeless classic "Aladdin" first for the heck of it and the nostalgia and secondly because they wanted to watch something light because their brains were still fried from the heat. They turned on the AC to make things easier which it did. They were so tired they didn't talk, they just sat in the couch enjoying the movie until they fell asleep in each other's arms. This year in college and the last few months were very hard so the two cousins were now getting their much needed sleep... To be continued... Well? What do you think? Pretty cute and romantic huh? Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more? Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out... Thank you...


	17. Chapter 17 will you marry me

Chapter 17 will you marry me?

Two more years have passed and the two cousins have graduated college and were a still loving couple. It was the afternoon of a hot summer day and they were eating together at an Italian restaurant. Ben ordered himself a pizza and a coke while Gwen had vegetable soup, macaroni with cheese and some water instead of coke. The two were enjoying their meal and were having a nice chat.

"It's hard to believe we graduated and I graduated with honors" said Ben

"Yeah but the main thing is that you did it" said Gwen with a smile and put her hand on his and they both smiled.

"Yeah and a few months from now we will start our special education" said Ben

"It's hard to believe how fast time moves. It's been twelve years ago when we fell in love"

"Yeah and you remember all the trouble our parents gave us for it?" asked Ben

"Oh yeah I remember that alright" said Gwen and frowned at the memory

"Oh come on now Gwen you know they were just trying to help. In fact they are very happy they let us stay together because of the positive outcome. What's even better is that the tests we ran last week that check the odds of us having defected babies gave results that the chances were relatively slim and almost as high as other couples who are not related. Instead of 10 percent chances there about half a percent or one percent"

"But there's still a chance" said Gwen worriedly

"Don't worry Gwen we'll be fine and our parents will support us either way. They are supporting us now and the fact that we go out to eat with them once a month proves it. We'll be fine Gwen. Trust me" said Ben and grabbed his cousin's hands and gave them a little shake in attempt to cheer her up. She smiled in return and said

"Thanks for cheering me up Ben" she said happily

"Sure thing Gwen. You know I'm Happy to help" Ben said and they both smiled at each other…

The sun was setting when the exited the restaurant. To their right was a beautiful beach and the sunset made it look even more beautiful.

"Hey Gwen what do you say we take a walk along the beach?"

"Sure that sounds nice" said Gwen as they walked alongside the beach for a while as the sun was getting closer and closer to the horizon.

"Why don't we sit down and watch the sunset?" asked Gwen

"Sure" said her boyfriend and cousin as they sat down on the sand and watched it go below the ocean.

Just as the sun was about to touch the water Ben asked

"Hey Gwen I was wondering if you have any plans for the next forty, fifty years"

"What do you mean?" asked Gwen

Ben reached for his right back pocket and took out a blue plastic box

"I was wondering if you would like to marry me" he said as he opened the box revealing a beautiful diamond ring.

Gwen gave a small gasp and put her hand on her mouth. She then smiled and said to him

"Marring you would make me the happiest person in the world Ben Tennyson" said Gwen with a joyous smile as he smiled too as he leant to kiss her for their best and most wonderful kiss yet. It was indescribably pleasant. It's as if it meant 'I'm here to stay' it was as if it made the relationship feel pure and permanent… it was the best and most wonderful kiss in the world. Ben ran his fingers through Gwen's hair as he buried his face into hers and the kiss moved from a smooch into a passionate kiss as he put his arms around her neck and she did the same with his. They then fell on the soft sand as they continued their make out session. Once done Gwen said

"I love you Ben… so much…"

"I love you too Gwen… I love you too…" he said as they hugged each other lovingly while lying on the sand. They knew they were meant for each other and they couldn't be happier about it…

To be continued…

Well what do you think? Pretty cute and romantic huh? Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more? Please tell me what you think on your way out…

Thank you…


	18. Chapter 18 I do

Chapter 18 I do

Three years have passed since Ben proposed marriage to his girlfriend and cousin Gwen Tennyson. As painful as it was they decided to finish their education before they got married and not the other way around. Thankfully they still had time to postpone their special education when Ben proposed to her and they decided it was best to postpone. The two talked about this possibility in the past and agreed that if Ben were to propose before starting their special education it would be best to get married first. The date was February 17th which was the day of their wedding and their birthday as well. The ceremony is due to begin at two PM and it was now twelve PM and they were making final preparations. Gwen was looking at herself in the mirror in the bathroom and tried on different kinds of makeup to match her dress while Ben was sitting on the bed shining his groom shoes. He was busy shining them so it took him a while to notice Gwen groan in frustration. When he noticed it he asked her

"What's wrong Gwen?"

Gwen was busy washing the makeup off her face in the bathroom so it took her a while to answer.

"I can't find makeup that looks good on me and fits my dress"

Ben put down his shoe polish box and rubbed the smeared polish off his hands and got up. He rinsed his hands in the faucet and turned to face her.

"Gwen I want to show you something. Take a look at yourself in the mirror here" he pointed at the mirror in front of him

"What do you see?" he asked her

"I see myself and I can't find a good enough makeup that will make me look pretty"

There was a short pause which was broken when Ben said

"You know what I see?"

"I see a beautiful girl who is so stunningly pretty that she doesn't need any makeup and that it will make her less pretty than she already is"'

He turned to face her

"You look beautiful the way you are Gwen. You don't need make up. Not even today"

Gwen smiled at him and said

"That's so sweet of you Ben. Thank you" he smiled too as he leant to kiss her passionately with full infinite pleasure and delight. Once it ended they continued with their final preparations for their wedding. Shortly afterwards they went to the church so they would have enough time to have pictures taken…

Two hours later…

Fifteen years of waiting and anticipation were about to come to close. Ben and Gwen's lifelong dream of getting married was about to be fulfilled and they couldn't be happier about it…

"Ladies and gentlemen" the priest began and Ben grabbed Gwen's hand and she gave it a little squeeze. They smiled at each other warmly and sweetly.

"We are gathered here today to witness the wedding of these two fine people Ben and Gwen Tennyson"

"If there is any man who believes these two people shall not be wed let him speak now or forever hold his peace" said the priest and when he saw no one answered he said

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" he said and smiled and as Ben kissed his new wife on the lips with the biggest happiness he ever felt in his life and was sure Gwen was doing the same. They started walking towards the exit of the church until they reached the stairs outside the front doors. When they reached the bottom of the stairs they gave their family hugs and kisses before getting into the limo that would take them to the air port from which they would take a plane to Cleveland Ohio where they would spend their honeymoon and the rest of their lives.

Ten hours later Ben and Gwen have already reached their hotel and had time to go on a relaxing visit at the spa and have a wonderful stay at the beach. After a wonderful and delicious dinner they put on their pajamas and went to bed. They were the happiest people in the world and they couldn't be happier about it…

To be continued…

Well what do you think? Pretty cute and romantic huh? Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more? Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out…

Thank you…


	19. Chapter 19 I love you…

Chapter 19 I love you…

Two months have passed since the two cousins have arrived at their new home in Cleveland Ohio. Since it was the middle of the year they couldn't start their special education yet so in the meantime Ben got a job as a security guard while Gwen stayed home for now. One day while the two cousins were eating dinner Gwen said to him

"Ben I have some news for you" she had a shy smile on her face as if she was about to admit something embarrassing.

"What is it Gwen?"

Gwen winced slightly and whispered

"I think I'm pregnant…" she smiled shyly again

Ben just looked at her and said

"Are you sure?"

"No but I have a strong feeling that that's the case. We should go see a doctor to make sure"

"Okay I'll see if we can get an appointment with Dr. Cohen. He was the family's women's doctor for years"

"Great. Thanks Ben" said Gwen and smiled as she smiled too as he put his hand on hers.

The next morning Ben called Dr. Cohen's office and was lucky to get an appointment for him and Gwen that afternoon at five o'clock and luckily it was Ben's day off so it didn't conflict with his appointment with the doctor. It was four fifteen and the two cousins were on their way to the doctor's clinic and waited in line until the secretary called

"Ben and Gwen Tennyson" and they walked in. They sat in front of the doctor and shook his hand

"How are you guys?" he asked

"We're fine thank you" said Gwen

"So what brings you to my office?" asked Doctor Cohen

"Because I think I'm pregnant" said Gwen

"That's wonderful and what made you reach that conclusion?"

"Because I felt my stomach growing gradually and I felt there was something bulky there"

"Yes that is a sign of pregnancy. So would you please lay down on the gurney and I'll get the ultra sound ready" said the doctor and Gwen obeyed. Since ultra sound gave Ben the creeps and he wanted to give Gwen some privacy they agreed in advance that he would wait outside during this part until the doctor was finished. So he left the room and waited outside in agonizing anticipation. Every second seemed like two years and he constantly checked his watch and stirred uncomfortably in his chair. He couldn't wait to hear the news but was also worried that the news is bad. At a certain point the secretary said to him

"Relax Mr. Tennyson I'm sure the baby's alright and the doctor knows what he's doing. You don't have to be so nervous"

Ben stopped stirring and said

"Right. Thanks for telling me"

"You're welcome" she said

After about twenty minutes the door opened and the doctor said

"Mr. Tennyson?" Ben jumped from his seat and walked back into the doctor's office

"Well I'm happy to inform you that your wife is pregnant with a baby girl" he smiled and Ben's face lit with joy

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely" said the doctor and smiled

"That's fantastic!" said Ben trying not to laugh from happiness and he leant to hug and kiss Gwen on the lips

"Now just make sure that you get a lot of rest during the next few months until the birth of the baby and for the first few months afterwards"

"No problem. Thanks doctor" said Gwen and smiled and he smiled too

"How much do we owe you?"

"Twenty two dollars" said the doctor

"Okay" said Ben and took out his wallet. He extracted a few bills and gave it to the doctor

"Thank you" he said

"Thank _you_" said Ben as the doctor took out his receipt book, tore off one of the pages and wrote down some information on it. Once done he gave it to Ben and they thanked each other again and the two cousins walked put; hand in hand

"I can't believe you're actually pregnant" said Ben

"This is wonderful" he said with joy

"Yeah it is. I just hope the baby will be born healthy" she said

"Don't worry Gwen, it will. If you think like that it even increases the chances of it happening"

Gwen smiled at him as he smiled too when they entered their car.

"You know I love you right Gwen?" he asked

"Yes but not as much as I love you…" said Gwen as they both smiled as he leant to kiss her for the most wonderful and loving passionate kiss they ever shared in their life. It felt indescribably wonderful and pleasant to have their lips touch each other as it obliterated their awareness to anything but the kiss. They loved each other dearly and knew they were meant for each other… and they couldn't be happier about it…

To be continued…

Well what do you think? Pretty cute and romantic huh? Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more? Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out…

Thank you…


	20. Chapter 20 happily ever after…

Chapter 20 happily ever after…

The two cousins were sitting on the living room couch cuddled up under a blanket and were enjoying a nice hot chocolate while watching TV.

"Ah… this is so nice, warm and cozy…" said Ben and put his arms around Gwen.

"Yeah it sure is…" said Gwen

They continued to hug each other warmly while watching the special Christmas broadcasts on TV. After about ten minutes Gwen dropped her cup and its content spilled on the living room rug and she was groaning in pain as she grabbed her stomach

"What what's wrong?' he asked

"The water broke. The baby is coming…" groaned Gwen. Ben jumped out of his seat and wrapped the blanket around her and helped her walk to the door

"Come on I'll help you get into the car. We need to get you to a hospital" said Ben as he wrapped his arms around her shoulder as Gwen nodded. They walked to the front door, opened it and closed it behind them. Ben locked the door and he helped Gwen into the car and got into the driver seat. He ignited the car and they were off to the hospital. It was a good thing the streets were empty on Christmas Eve. It allowed Ben to drive a little faster without the risk of getting into an accident. He was driving so fast he could hear his car engine roar louder than it ever did before and the RPM meter on the dashboard was getting close to the red zone. Ben slowed down a bit to avoid damaging his car... before he knew it he entered the hospital area and stopped the car with a screech just outside the back entrance. He jumped out of the car and helped Gwen out and into the hospital and locked his car through the remote control while walking her there. He opened the door with his free hand and saw the place was nearly empty except for a secretary behind a desk and two doctors talking to each other next to it

"Hey I need a doctor here!" yelled Ben as the doctors looked at him and ran towards him when they saw his wife was in pain

"She's about to give birth. She needs a delivery room" explained Ben as the doctors reached him

"Okay. Help me get her onto this stretcher" said the doctor as they helped Gwen onto a nearby stretcher and they began to push her towards the delivery room.

Gwen was groaning in pain and Ben held her hand as she was pushed towards the delivery room and said to her

"It'll all be over soon… it'll all be over soon" he said soothingly as they reached the delivery room doors

"I'll wait for you here" he said

"Sounds good to me" said Gwen as they both smiled at each other and she was taken inside. Now all Ben could do was to wait... outside the delivery room doors were some couches and magazine stands. He could not bear to sit down and read; he was too tense and edgy for it so he just paced back and forth across the room waiting for a doctor to come out… he was never so worried in his whole life… he was worried something might happen to the baby and was starting to worry about its health and about Gwen. He was only now really worried whether the baby will be defected or not. He didn't think about it much until now. Now is the moment of the truth in which the actual fate of the baby is about to be discovered and whether Gwen is gonna survive the birth… Ben was so deeply involved in these thoughts he didn't realize how fast time flew so he was startled when the delivery room doors opened.

"Sorry about that Mr. Tennyson" he said

"That's okay. What's the status?" Ben asked and the doctor smiled widely.

"Mr. Tennyson I am pleased to inform you that your wife gave birth to a healthy baby girl. The delivery went well" he smiled again and Ben sank in his feet with relief

"Thanks doctor" he said and shook his hand

"My pleasure sir" he said and Ben went inside to see the baby.

Gwen saw him enter and said

"Well congratulations Ben, you're a daddy" she said and smiled

"How are you feeling?" asked Ben

"I'm in a little pain but I'll be okay" said Gwen as Ben sat down on the metal bar on the side of the bed and said

"That's great" he said happily as he kissed her on the lips. Once separated they looked at the baby and Gwen said happily

"She's beautiful"

"Yeah she is but not as beautiful as you are…" said Ben as they both smiled due to his remark

"What do you think we should call her?" he asked Gwen

"I don't know, what do you think we should call her?" she asked

"Hmm…" thought Ben

"How about Lily that's a good name don't you think?" asked Gwen

"I think it's a great name" said Ben

"Alright then. We'll call her lily" said Gwen

"And I'll call you the best wife and friend a guy could ever wish for…" said Ben as they both smiled due to his remark as they kissed each other passionately… the kiss was indescribably wonderful and pleasant. It's as if it said that they were to be happily together forever… and they couldn't be happier about it… once they released each other from the kiss Gwen embraced Ben into a hug and said happily

"I love you Ben" she sighed happily

"I love you… so much…" she said with just as much happiness

"I love you too Gwen… I love you too…" said Ben with just as much happiness. He kissed her hair and tightened the embrace around her as she rested her head in his chest and he rested his in her hair as they slowly drifted to sleep... they had the best spouse and life anyone could every wish for and they could be happier about it…

And they lived happily ever after…

The end…

Well? What do you think? Pretty cute and romantic huh? Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more? Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out…

Thank you…


End file.
